The Devil has no reflection
by iFighter
Summary: What happens when small town photographer Ichigo Kurosaki gets a job at Hueco Mundo Modeling Agency? And what happens when he's the photographer for Grimm and Shiro? And what does his uncle Aizen Sosuke REALLY want? GrimmIchiShiro For now?
1. Chapter 1

**Whoa! It's been so long my dear readers! Yes I've been gone for quite a while haha…Well please forgive me for that! I had some exams and I have more to come and more personal stuff just came flying at me. I promise I shall start back up as fast as I did before! My muse is slowly returning. **

**Don't worry, I WILL continue, "Stand with me." So calm down fangirls…and fanboys. **

**So this is the beginning of the story that I said I'd be trying out. Please tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? Interesting? Boring? **

**And review please! And also let me know if you still want me to continue with my other story. I don't want to write a story no one's even going to read or review lol…Just saying. **

**By the way, thank you so much to ichibanseikan! You really helped me with my stress and you've really supported me! I thank you so much for that and this is for you and all my work is thanks to you! You've really helped me. Thanks again! (; **

**So yes, on with the show! **

The smooth cool wood of Ichigo's guitar sank through the material of his denim jeans. He sat on the rough surface of a nearby bench at the slight outskirts of the playground near his neighborhood. Ichigo sighed as he adjusted the battered black strap that held his guitar upright. The soft melody of the vibrating metal strings on his guitar rung through the thick atmosphere of the winter scenery. It was just the beginning of winter and a light blanket of white fluff already was scattered on the ground of Karakura. It was usually always cold year round. It was cold or rainy, mostly both. Now it was cold and snowing.

"What a great way to hang out outside." Ichigo said to no one in particular. He glanced at the abandoned playground. Swings and the little 'merry-go round' moved with the slight breeze of the weather. The scuffed yellow plastic slide had a thin layer of ice clinging to it and the monkey bars were also frosted over. Ichigo moved his sneakers around in the small puddle of melted snow beneath the bench. He could hear the light chatter of people holiday shopping in the nearby plaza that stretched around the playground. The area served as a resting area for parents and a entertainment area for children who had grown bored of walking around from shop to shop with their nagging parents. Chiming silver bells hung around the hems of banners around the shops. Mistletoe hung atop of random doorways. Ichigo let out a shaky breath, watching the condensation seep out and disappear a few moments later. Christmas carolers walked passed, their airy soothing voices drifting and mixing in with the quiet tune of Ichigo's guitar. Christmas shoppers walked past Ichigo, talking with each other or on the phone, some laughing, some scolding their children and some talking on the phone discussing whether or not to buy fruitcake. Or some nonsense like that. Ichigo jumped slightly as the buzzing of his phone startled him. He dug into his jean pockets and pulled out his phone and flipped it open, pressing the chartreuse phone button, "Hello?"

"Ichigo my son! Where are you?" Ichigo's father, Isshin hollered over the phone.

Ichigo withdrew the phone from his ear, "Calm down old man. I'm at the playground near the square. What do you need?"

"Well I need you home my dear son!" Isshin cried out. "There's something that came in the mail for you." A pause, "And it's something very important. It's from a –" Another pause, "Hueco Mundo modeling agency? Ichigo? Hello, Ichigo? You there my son?"

Ichigo dropped his phone.

He didn't even seem to care as the flimsy phone clattered to the ground, the cell phone charm clanging also onto the ground. Ichigo broke out of his daze and grabbed the cellular device, "O-Oh right, I'll be right there. Don't you dare open that letter old man!"

"Alright then my son. Hurry home, your sisters and I miss you dearly!" Isshin said once more and Ichigo slammed his phone shut with annoyance. Ichigo strapped his guitar extra tightly and swung it around so it would balance on his back and he shoved his phone back into his jean pockets. Time to face the music, Ichigo thought grimly.

Ichigo finally made his way back to him abode. He had to dodge many shoppers, little children (He had almost stepped on a little girl and he managed to run FAR away from an angry soccer mom and dad…) and old ladies with bags full of heavy fruitcakes. He had busted through the front door to see his family around the kitchen.

"Hello Onii-san!" His sister Yuzu exclaimed, her auburn hair swaying.

"Heya Ichi-nii." Karin waved.

"Ichigo! Hello my son!" Isshin Kurosaki said as he tried to land a flying macho kick onto Ichigo's torso, which Ichigo dodged, making the crazy man fly out of the open door and into the cold snow. "N-Nice w-w-work I-I-I-Ichigo!" Isshin said as he held up a quaking thumb up as his teeth chattered from the cold.

"Yeah right old man. Now where's that thing that came in the mail for me?" Ichigo muttered as he sat down his guitar on the couch in the living room. He sighed as he rubbed his freezing hands briskly in front of the roaring fireplace.

"I-It's on the t-t-table son." Isshin groaned out as Yuzu put a fluffy blanket around her frostbitten father.

"Yeah thanks old man." Ichigo said as he walked into the kitchen. He saw the small manila envelope sitting on the wooden table. He picked it up and stroked the sides of the parchment. He held his breath as he teared open the seal. He pulled out the albino sheet.

Dear Ichigo Kurosaki,

I am pleased to let you know that I have decided to let you work in my prestige modeling company, Hueco Mundo. I have evaluated your photography work and have noticed a remarkable and significant change and improvement in your skills. I would love and enjoy having you work and be the lead photographer. You will be photographing…

The note was cut short when Ichigo jumped for joy and let the parchment flutter to the floor.

"Yes! Oh god, this is really happening!" Ichigo yelled as he skipped merrily around the kitchen table.

"What's happening Ichi-nii?" Karin asked, raising a brow at her brother's sudden happiness.

"Read this letter!" Ichigo said, kicking the note to Karin who picked it up and skimmed over the note.

"So who are these guys?" Karin asked, holding out the paper.

"What guys?" Ichigo stopped and snatched the paper away.

"The one's at the end of the letter." Karin sighed.

Ichigo's eyes widened even more as he read the names at the end of the letter.

You will be photographing the models, Grimmjow Jeagerjaque and Shirosaki Ogichi.

Your loving uncle,

Sosuke Aizen.

Ichigo could have fainted…and he did.

**Ha so what did you think of the beginning? I'm still not sure who I should pair Ichigo up with…Grimmjow or Shirosaki? **

**Or maybe with a mystery character that might make an appearance later in the story? Hm? You interested now? **

**Haha well review and let me know what you think! **

**Arigato, Ja ne. **

**Skyrus. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there again readers. So my muse is finally yet slowly making its way back into its rightful place in my messed up imagination. **

**Excuse the delay. I was just watching some Junjou Romantica and Sekkaiichi Hatsukoi and that REALLY boosted up my muse. Such good love stories you know? **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this next installment of "The Devil has no reflection." **

**Yeah I don't own the characters or Bleach. Pervertedness, bad language, OOCNESS. That is all. **

**On with the show; **

"Onii-chan? Onii-chan? Are you there Onii-chan?" The faint murmur of Yuzu's soft voice asked. Ichigo could feel her small warm hands shaking his shoulder gently.

"Eh, he's still not awake?" That was Karin's voice, no mistaking it.

"What's wrong with my loving boy?" That was definitely goat face.

"He fainted old man. That happens." Karin sighed.

"You guys talk so loud…" Ichigo said as he sat up. His back had a searing pain and so did his cranium.

"Ah, you're awake Onii-chan!" Yuzu's warm embrace wrapped around him.

"Ugh, yeah I am. Sorry about worrying you Yuzu." Ichigo replied.

"The heck did you faint for?" Karin asked. She leaned against the doorframe of his bedroom door.

"Uh, it was just a surprise. I mean, I'm going to be the lead photographer for Grimmjow Jeagerjaque and Shirosaki Ogichi. That's some pretty up scale stuff right there." Ichigo said, with a raging blush across his face. He turned away to look out the large window that was right next to his full sized bed.

"Oh wow! You mean those models that are always on television? Oh and they're in all those romance, dramas, and action movies!" Yuzu squealed excitedly.

"Yeah those guys Yuzu. The ones from all your favorite movies." Ichigo replied a little nervously.

"You mean the two main roles in the action movie Bleach?" Karin hollered, throwing her hands up in the air.

Ichigo resisted rolling his eyes at his obvious fan girl sisters, "Yeah Karin. Those guys."

"Oh my gosh you have to get an autograph for us Ichi-nii! You just have to!" Karin ranted, coming up to stand beside Yuzu at the side of Ichigo's bed.

"Why? They're that amazing to you?" Ichigo sputtered.

"Uh duh Ichi-nii. They're good actors, they're cool and they're hot!" Karin yelled while fist pumping the air.

"H-Hot? The heck did you start thinking about boys like that?" Ichigo said, in obvious shock.

"Ever since I entered middle school Ichi-nii. Ever since then." Karin snickered at her brother's obliviousness.

"Wow Onii-chan, even I knew that." Yuzu added.

Ichigo could feel his eye twitching, "Get out. Go outside and play or something."

"Ichi-nii, there's a snowstorm outside. No way. I'm not in the mood to play in a blizzard." Karin rolled her eyes. She took Yuzu by her forearm and started heading for the door, Yuzu wailing because she didn't want to leave her injured brother alone.

"Blizzard?" Ichigo scrambled to the window and pressed his face up onto the glass. It was true. The sounds of wisping wind and grinding tree branches filled his ears. Karakura was now covered with a thick layer of frozen water, the powdery substance hanging off of now dead or broken trees. It looked like a never-ending screen of static.

"Oh great. I can't wait to talk in all those puddles tomorrow." Ichigo sighed as he flopped backwards back into his bed and once more fell unconscious.

Ichigo awoke to the feeling of coldness creeping down into his skin. He sat up and rubbed at his arms fiercely. Inside the house was freezing. Ichigo stood and walked over to his window and wiped away the condensation that had formed overnight.

"Oh great. Well at least its not that bad. But it's still snowing a little out there." Ichigo said as he surveyed the light rain of snow. Ichigo headed to the bathroom and cleaned up. He splashed cold water onto his face and wiped it gently with a towel and then placed it around his neck. He walked back into his bedroom and picked up his white phone. He flipped it open and clicked on the NEW TEXT box.

"Great, Tensa texted me and I didn't reply back. He's going to kill me." Ichigo groaned as he read the message aloud, "Get your ass over here. You were supposed to be here by seven thirty." Ichigo raised a brow and looked at the digital clock at the corner of the small screen of his flip phone. "Oh god it's eight thirty already! Dammit I'm late for my first day!" Ichigo sputtered as he shut his phone and threw it on the bed, causing it to bounce a few times. Ichigo then flew to his closet and threw on a black fitting thermal, a white hoodie, some slightly ripped fitting jeans and then he slipped on his worn out Vans shoes and headed downstairs.

"See you all later!" Ichigo hollered at his family as he exited his house and right then the coldness nipped at his exposed skin. "God it's freezing." Ichigo fished his keys out of his pockets and unlocked his used Ford Mustang that was a brilliant red and black color. He checked the passenger seat and thanked Kami when his messenger bag was still there from school. It still had all his necessary things for the day. He then peeled out of the driveway and drove towards his new future.

Ichigo's jaw dropped in awe when he took in the enormous twenty-story skyscraper that consisted of Hueco Mundo Modeling Agency. The company's name was printed boldly at the very top of the building with the emblem below it. It was a blue translucent sphere that seemed to glow and have a purplish hue streaks orbiting it.

"Of course they're emblem is the Hogyoku; a family heirloom that's been passed down from generation to generation. Should have been my mother's though…" Ichigo stated to himself. He then turned his attention back to the task at hand. He held his breath as he entered the magnificent building. Ichigo could just feel the 'I am so much better than you' atmosphere the place was giving off. Even the people who worked there reeked of the arrogance. People in business suits and rather revealing dresses eyed Ichigo awkwardly. Ichigo didn't know what they were thinking of though, although, everyone in the building was rather attractive. Looks like not just the models have to be appealing. Ichigo cringed since he was the only one wearing jeans there. Ichigo made his way towards the receptionist desk.

"Hi, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. My uncle Sosuke Aizen asked for me." Ichigo said in the best charming voice he could.

The woman behind the desk looked at him with a bored expression. Her light emerald green eyes bored holes through his skull. Her bronze skin was flawless, although she had two lightning bolt tattoos on each of her cheeks. It seemed to enhance her mysteriousness. Her platinum blonde hair was in a slight punk style, with a few strands being held in place by rubber bands, "Certainly. You may take the elevator to the penthouse." Her deep voice commanded as she gestured to the gold plated elevators.

"Thank you, Halibel." Ichigo said after reading her nametag that was stuck on her chest, hanging off of her crop top. She nodded in response. Ichigo headed towards the elevator and managed to get the mechanism rather quickly. He hurried inside and the doors were about to close and Ichigo was about to yell in victory about having not to ride anyone, until a pale hand shot out and stopped the doors from closing. Ichigo held his breath.

"Oh you goin' up too neh?" A smooth voice asked in a playful tone. A man in a dark gray suit entered the elevator. "You new here kid?"

"Uh, yeah I am. I just got a job offering from Sosuke Aizen." Ichigo said while pressing the button to the penthouse.

"Oh interesting. You going up to see the big man too huh?" Said man asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied blandly. Ichigo eyed the stranger warily. He had short light gray hair, Ichigo couldn't see his eyes since they were just slits and a fox like grin was on his face.

"So who are ya anyways kid?" The man asked, turning his head to face Ichigo.

Ichigo looked away to the side, "I-Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Oh you're big man's nephew! Heh, he's been talking about you. Pleasure to meet ya, I'm Ichimaru Gin." 'Gin' exclaimed, extending his hand out towards Ichigo.

Ichigo took it hesitantly, "Pleasure's all mine."

"Oh no Ichigo, the pleasure's all _mine._" A smooth cultured voice said.

Ichigo froze. He hadn't realized the elevator doors had opened. He didn't hear the ding of the bell, "Oh, h-hello Uncle Aizen."

"Please come in, and call me Uncle _Sosuke_ Ichigo." Aizen chuckled. Ichigo almost yelped as Gin urged him inside and placed him in a comfortable leather seat in front of his Uncles large mahogany desk. The surface was neatly arranged with papers sorted and office necessities together in one corner of the desk.

"Um, well thank you again…Uncle Sosuke, for giving me this opportunity. I really appreciate it." Ichigo smiled genuinely.

"Oh you're welcome Ichigo-kun. Anything for my darling Misaki's son." Aizen said, keeping his voice low.

Ichigo's face sofented, "Yes, but still thank you."

"Of course Ichigo-kun, like I said. Anything for you." Aizen gave him a small smile. "So how do you like the building so far?"

Ichigo replied, "Oh it's lovely. The people seem…nice."

Aizen chuckled, lacing his fingers together and leaning on his elbows that rested on his desk. His chestnut hair seemed to be styled perfectly, even the one strand he kept out looked like perfection. His warm cocoa eyes seemed to make him even more attractive than how he already was. The pressed white Armani suit hugged his muscled frame well. Gin stood next to Aizen, close by his side.

"So I'm guessing you'll want to meet the men you will be working with?" Aizen asked in an amused tone.

"Oh I woud love to." Ichigo said, clenching his teeth and balling his fists.

"Well then. Gin, would you escort Ichigo-kun to the photo shooting area?" Aizen turned his head towards the fox man standing in close proximity to him.

"Ah of course Aizen-sama. Anythin' for you." Gin smiled has he walked towards Ichigo and pulled the sputtering redhead into the elevator. "Bye bye Aizen-sama." Gin waved like a small child to his boss. Aizen gave a small well-mannered wave back.

"Oh Ichigo-kun…you're just as beautiful as your mother was. My darling Misaki. How I miss you so." Aizen said in a crestfallen voice, glancing at the small dark wooden frame that sat atop his desk. It was a picture of him and Misaki when they were little. Under a cherry blossom tree they were both happy. Aizen's arm was around Misaki's well-rounded shoulders, her small hands coming up and clutching his forearm. Aizen gave a small warm smile and Misaki wore her usual tomboyish grin.

Aizen smiled once more, "Misaki, I hope your boy isn't a disappointment…"

**Oh man. Introduced some characters. Aizen and Misaki are siblings? **

**Da fu-**

**Lol well I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. It's starting to get somewhere now eh? Hope it keeps you interested and entertained. Please review and I'll have that new chapter out soon. **

**Arigato, Ja ne. **

**Skyrus. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there my lovely readers and reviewers! Ah it's been so long. I'm sorry for all this sloppy updating. **

**I'm really trying my best though to get all this done! **

**I got school, final exams, relationship stuff and family/friend stuff! So yeah I got a lot of stuff on my plate right now. **

**But you guys understand right? Right? **

**Hopefully. Anyways!~ Warnings are slight pervertedness, OOCNESS, language and the whole usual shebang. And blah you know I don't own any of this. Just the plot. **

**On with the show! **

Oh dear god, I'm actually going to meet the two coolest men on the face of the planet. Ichigo hyperventilated silently in the elevator. He didn't want to act like a high school fan girl meeting her crush, especially in front of the fox man. Gin had pressed the 6th floor button and Ichigo felt the elevator descend.

"Bet you can't wait to meet Grimm and Shiro." Gin snickered, somehow reading Ichigo's thoughts.

"U-Uh yeah sure. Of course I am. I'm just a small town photographer." Ichigo replied.

"Yeah and your uncle's the CEO of a huge modeling company." Gin added in.

"Oh yeah, that too." Ichigo said while tugging at the collar of his shirt. Ichigo immediately straightened up as the elevator dinged, signaling that they were at their destination.

"Go get em Berry." Gin smiled as he pushed Ichigo into the modeling room and immediately closing the elevator doors.

"Wait what?" Ichigo scrambled back towards the doors.

"You! Who are you? Are you new here or something?" A female voice asked behind Ichigo.

Ichigo turned around slowly to face the new person. She was a slim average height woman. She had her hair in a high bun and black-rimmed glasses framed her small face. Her dark eyes watched Ichigo as she clutched a clipboard to her chest. She wore a casual blouse with a pencil skirt and 5 inch pumps. "I'm Nanao by the way. Now who are you?"

"U-U-Uh, the name is Ichigo Kurosaki. My uncle Sosuke Aizen just hired me today. Gin just sent me down here to meet the models." Ichigo stuttered, bowing.

Nanao humphed, "Alright then come with me."

Ichigo followed reluctantly. They passed by several sets, each with their own themes. They passed by a few Paris themed ones; Japan based ones, and several others. Each of them occupied with gorgeous and handsome models, all looking spectacular of course. Ichigo stopped just in time when Nanao stopped abruptly.

"There are your guys. Wait till they're done and then you can go meet them." Nanao said, pointing to an apparent Halloween themed set. She then pushed up her glasses and walked away, her heels clicking against the linoleum that lined the floor. Ichigo nodded and gulped as he took in the rather arousing scene before him. Grimmjow Jeagerjaque and Shirosaki Ogichi were just a few feet in front of him, both looking extremely attractive. Apparently they were set in a Halloween party. Shirosaki was dressed as a seductive looking vampire, his albino skin fitting perfectly. His inverted gold on black eyes sparkled with amusement. He wore a grin showcasing his realistic canines that were too sharp to be human, only sharp enough to be a vampire's. He wore a flowing raven black cape that was framed over the white undershirt he sported that had a few blood splotches covering the front of it. A silk black tie hung loosely on his neck and the first few buttons of his dress shirt was unbuttoned showing off his tight muscled chest, that was covered in realistic cuts oozing small amounts of blood. His fitting black trousers fitted him like a second skin, clinging to his legs in a delicious way. On his feet were shiny black dress shoes. Ichigo gulped as his mouth went dry.

"Alright darling, now lean back against Grimmy for me." A flamboyant male voice directed. Ichigo looked over at the photographer. He had some sort of yellow and red feathers coming from his eye. His slight bowl cut was funny looking but it seemed to fit him. He wore a tight fitting turtleneck with equally tight fitting jeans. He held the camera and snapped at least twenty photos in a matter of five seconds. His purple eyes sparkled.

Ichigo directed his attention back to the two flawless models. Shirosaki winked as he followed the man's directions, "Alright, you got it Yumichika." Ichigo shuddered at the watery distorted voice. Shirosaki leaned back against another muscled back. Ichigo looked over to see. Grimmjow seemed to be dressed as some sort of vampire hunter or something. He was currently shirtless, but make up bruises, cuts and blood were scattered across his insanely muscled chest. Ichigo's eyes traveled lower to Grimmjow's Adonis belt to see the V shape disappearing into low hanging leather pants that were barely held up by a bullet belt. An assortment of weapons decorated the belt, knives, guns, machete, everything. Black combat boots adorned his feet. His arms were bare except for a couple grudge looking bracelets. In one hand Grimmjow held up a bloody gun, his bright pink tongue peeking out to lick along the side of the weapon. His cyan hair was in a messy wild look and his cerulean eyes seemed to be lit up. The teal markings under his eyes enhanced his look. His feral grin and canines made Ichigo gulp again.

"Ah you two are perfect!" Yumichicka giggled. "Always looking good darlings! We're done for now. Thank you."

"Mhmm, yeah yeah yer welcome." Grimmjow muttered, finally getting out of the annoying position.

"Oh come on Grimmy, cheer up." Shirosaki cackled like a hyena.

"Oh shut up Shirosaki." Grimmjow grumbled, catching a water bottle thrown to him by one of the assistants.

"Who might you be hm?" Yumichika asked, facing Ichigo for the first time.

Ichigo caught himself and wiped the drool off his chin with his sleeve, "Oh uh, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. My uncle Sosuke Aizen just hired me today. So today is my first day." Ichigo salivated his mouth, "Gin just sent me down."

Shirosaki spoke first, after him and Grimmjow stared him down, their eyes raking over his body. "Oh so you're the new guy hm? Interesting."

"Oh yeah, very interesting." Grimmjow added in, his smirk growing wider at Ichigo's innocent look.

"Ah I see. So Aizen's finally hiring his own family huh?" Yumichicka chuckled, flipping his hair.

"Well it was unexpected but I'm grateful." Ichigo said quietly, a blush staining his cheeks. He didn't catch Shirosaki and Grimmjow's smirks.

"Oh well maybe we can show you around." Grimmjow purred out, sauntering over to the blushing berry.

"Heh, good idea Grimm! We could totally show you around strawberry boy!" Shirosaki laughed as he followed his partner.

Ichigo was blushing madly as they both stood next to him, Grimmjow's arm slung around his shoulders and Shirosaki's around his waist. Ichigo could smell the expensive Armani cologne waving off of them. "Um are you sure? You two seem…busy."

"Oh don't you worry berry. We got plenty of time." Grimmjow slurred, leaning down to Ichigo's level since he was a good couple of inches taller than Ichigo.

"Oh yeah, besides, you seem to be a more important matter." Shirosaki said, also scooting closer to Ichigo.

Ichigo resisted the urge to fall into one of their arms. I don't know how I'm going to survive this mom, Ichigo thought.

**Haha so what did you think? Did I make Grimmjow and Shirosaki sexy enough? Review and let me know please!**

**Sorry for the crappyness of this chapter. But anyways, at least I updated right? **

**Lol well see you later guys.**

**Arigato, Ja ne. **

**Skyrus. **


End file.
